1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of treating toxic and in particular radioactive wastes containing oxidizable components in an electrically heated furnace while an oxidizing agent is being supplied and by incineration. The gaseous end products are processed in an exhaust gas installation and solid residues are filled into containers. The invention further relates to a furnace for treating radioactive wastes by heating them in a housing having a well of refractory material, which is connected to two electrodes, a charging opening for wastes being provided at the upper end of the housing and an outlet for slag material at the lower end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating can take place in a furnace in different ways, for instance, by the exothermic reaction of normal combustion. Electrical heating for treating radioactive wastes, using two electrodes, is provided, as is described, for instance, in the journal "Atomwirtschaft", July 1976, pages 352 to 356 "Treatment of Highly Radioactive Wastes". This involves the vitrification of highly radioactive wastes.
Electric heating is also involved in other furnaces for treating carbon-containing wastes, e.g., wood, residential garbage or the like, the purpose of which is gasification for energy recovery. The wastes are heated by a carbon bed which is connected to two electrodes. The heating leads to a reduction of the volume. Therefore, a small outlet for slag material is provided at the lower end of the furnace. For the discharge of gases, the furnace is enlarged approximately in the middle to form a ring canal, from which a gas discharge line starts.